The Blood dragon
by LLAIN
Summary: Partially inspired, the story takes place after Tsukune becomes a ghoul, the dragons have awoken, and an elder dragon has attacked. Tsukune must sacrifice the remainder of his humanity to save his friends. Rated T just in case.
1. The dragon, the fight

The Blood Dragon

AN: Inspired by another fanfic called The New Firebreather may be slightly similar in some places, there will be many discrepancies though.

~ I like the idea of the story and had many ideas relating to the whole dragon thing, I also borrow ideas from SKYRIM because I like skyrim.

This will probably be my first fanfic that I publish (I have 5 chapters of another story that I might release but I'm unsure about it at the moment).

I do not own Rosario+Vampire ect, nor do I own anything more of the Elder scrolls than a copy of Skyrim for XBOX and Oblivion for computer.

Chapter 1: The dragon, the mask and the fight.

Tsukune, the gang and the board chairman had formed a crescent in front of the rogue dragon. Recently there had been a large amount of dragon sightings, quite a few people had gone missing too, It was of course, the dragon mating season. A rare event that happened once every century. The dragon in front of the group had golden scales, which were tinted green - it was approximately 25 metres tall and 75 metres long, this beast was truly huge.

Dragons lived secluded lives, they lived in certain sanctuaries, which were there for human and youkai safety as much as they were for dragon safety, one such sanctuary was close enough to the school for… this to happen.

The dragon had picked up Tskune's scent during Moka's lunch, apparently Tsukune was just as irresistible to the dragon as he was to Moka. The school had a dragon replant ward placed around it for the duration of the season, so the dragon was obviously determined to get a taste of Tsukune.

The headmaster had secretly been watching Tsukine for a while now, ever since Tsukune had become a ghoul, he didn't usually do the watching, but it was a nice day so he decided it would be fun to stalk Tsukune and his friends.

"Yol" A small, intense beam of flame roared out of the dragon's mouth aimed at Tsukune, when it landed it burnt Tsukune, almost to death. His vampire blood saved him, but his lock had been molten. Tsukune was as good as dead, especially considering the lock to his sanity had been destroyed.

Somehow he stood up, most of his clothes had been burnt, his hair had become a sooty grey and his eyes glowed bright white. Or rather, Ghoul stood up. He snatched Moka's Rosario, while he grinned in pain. He then turned to face the headmaster.

"The artefact, give it to me now, this is an elder dragon, you don't have any chance against it without me, I will help you take care of the beast, Moka and everyone else - distract the dragon, The headmaster and I need to do something."

_The Dragon mask, the ancient mask of a Dovahkin, a dragon slayer, Thuror the maniacal, a mask only to be worn by the Dovahkin, or the wearer will lose their soul_. The headmaster smiled.

"How do you know that I have an artefact on my person, do you even know anything about **the mask** anyway? Regardless there is no chance that I would give you it, it cost the school a lot of money, and It is obvious that you do not meet the requirements of the mask, so it would be for nothing."

"It is our only hope, and we aren't running. If you even think about leaving the girls now, I will kill you later. There is nothing else we can do now but fight. If we do not use that power you conceal we will surely lose."

"Hmm, Very well, might I ask out of curiosity, how you become so coherent and even somewhat reasonable; before I give you this priceless relic, Ghoul?"

"The situation requires it."

"As I thought, but surely it is not just that; you have spent quite a while now, trapped in Tsukune's mind and body, could it be, that you have absorbed some of the boy's humanity?"

Ghoul turned away for a minute, but then remembered that the girls were still fighting the elder dragon. He turned back to the headmaster and saw it. It was a white mask, it was quite thin and looked flimsy, it was made of dragon bone though, so in actuality it was about as hard as diamond, the mask had intricate swirling engravings on the front and there was a slash across the left eye. The headmaster flipped it around so that the inside of the mask was facing Tsukune. On the inside of the mask there were hundreds of projecting sharp bone tubes, placed perfectly to stab into many blood vessels in the face of the wearer, for each projection that would take in blood, there was one that would release blood back into the wearer. Putting on the mask would be extraordinarily painful.

The headmaster inched forward as Ghoul looked into the mask, as Ghoul was about to recoil horror, the headmaster slammed the mask onto ghoul's face before he could change his mind.

Mizore hurled several ice knives and an ice spear at the dragon, all smashing against the dragons scales as if they were made of actor's glass, the dragon didn't even notice, it just blinked at her, it opened its maw and charged at her, Mizore pulled the water out of the ground and tried to freeze the dragon in place, but it simply smashed through the ice like it was a wrecking ball, it then dived into mizore, clamped it's teeth around her shirt, it flung her into the sky, it lifted it's head, mouth wide open, Mizore fell into the beast, swallowed whole.

Next the 25 metre tall beast turned to a flea on it's back. Kurumu had been slashing away at it's spine in an attempt to paralyze and kill it, but even her claws did nothing more than scratch its golden green scales.

"Fus" A blast of power left the beast's mouth - knocking Kurumu to the floor, she landed on her arm. She had broken it. The dragon turned to the vulnerable girl and chomped on her, taking not only her but the soil beneath her, leaving a crater with a 12 metre diameter, 2 metres deep.

The next girl had been having more success in fighting the dragon, she had used steel tarrot cards to dislodge the scales on the beasts 'relatively' weak belly and had been since, punishing the area with waves and waves of the cards, it turned to have her and whispered:

"Fo" Out of his mouth came a blizzard of frost, the shear force of the blizzard knocked her out, cold. Her body was covered in frost, she couldn't move when she came to, only escaping the frost once in the warm stomach of the dragon.

The only two left were Moka and Ruby, ruby had been using her time to conjure up hundreds of crows, suddenly she ordered them to dive into the dragon's exposed belly, the dragon shrugged off the attack, with it's powerful words -

"Ran Mir Tah" The birds suddenly stopped, turned around and flew into ruby, picking her up then flying her into the dragon's mouth, she fell into the great maw as she finished the dispel, but it was too late, it was all left to Moka, who stood seductively next to a tree, one hand on her hip, the other she ran through her long, silver hair.

"You… you… interrupted my lunch, dragon - you will pay for your crime, but tell me first before you learn your place - why didn't you chew my companions?"

"HA-HA-HA, clever, vampire. I do not wish to fight a Vampire, in a way, only help your kind. I sensed a very tasty Ghoul about this area, your lover no less, I assume, my very **proud friend, HA-HA. **Regardless, killing you would put me at bad terms with my eldest brother, the blood dragon. I am willing to offer you your friends back, in return for that abomination, who cowers in the bushes with the old man, behind you; (in a mocking tone) for he would only corrupt your kind's most pure reputation. I do not want to see more Ghouls lashing out at humans, like in the old days, so please give your blood to no one else."

"I am an old and tired dragon, I know what is best for our kinds. Will you accept my most generous offer?"

"No… Learn your place, dragon" Moka kicked herself off the tree that was behind her, turning in midair she flipped so that she flew straight for the dragon's stomach, feet first. But the dragon saw it coming and swiped his left front leg at the vampire, knocking her down to the floor, the dragon lifted it's leg up away from the vampire, and yelled

"**NO, YOU, LEARN YOUR PLACE PATHETIC VAMPIRE."**

AN: You may wonder why the girls only took the dragon on (mostly) one by one, my answer is that they were stalling the dragon, remember?

Finished my exams recently, was going to write more blood dragon this weekend, but I was busy watching anime and sleeping. I cleaned up this chapter though and thought about what I'm going to do in chapter 3. ETA of chapter 3: Wednesday.


	2. Thuror the Magnificent's true 'gift'

AN: this chapter was originally destroyed in an accident, luckily I didn't lose too much, but due to lost time I couldn't go through chapter one and take out any of the mistakes I made, this is also a short chapter(or it was intended to be, but i got lost in a daze), it would have been longer but oh well.

Apologies for any mistakes I've made, I don't have too much time on my hands to check this through enough, and I wanted to release it today.

The Blood dragon: Chapter 2 Thuror's True 'gift' P1 (and most of part 2 really...)

* * *

><p>The dragon shifted all of its weight onto its two back legs and stood up, a deep sorrow in his voice, his massive eyes were filled with regret, but he knew this was necessary, the vampire hadn't taken up his offer, she was an enemy to dragons, vampires, humans, anything else that wished to live without fear. A tear fell from one of its massive eyes as it whispered the three strongest words of fire "Yol Toor Shol".<p>

The dragon held back its breath in lament, but that was the dragon's biggest mistake.

Tsukune jumped out from the bush, or rather, Ghoul jumped out of the bush. His clothes were burnt from the dragons earlier attack, on one of his wrists was the remains of the molten lock, they were embedded into his skin, his bare chest was burnt, But on the Ghoul's face a sinister bone mask rested, covering all of ghoul's face, it had two small eye holes, and a swirling pattern on it, the eye holes were enough for the dragon to see Ghoul's glowing white eyes.

The dragon had held the fire in too long, and it had burnt all of the inside of its mouth. He though to himself, _that_ _even with his great age he was still as clumsy as he was when he hatched_, it didn't matter, he could use a ice shout to soothe his throat and mouth, while killing the ghoul, he didn't have to kill the Vampire, and his mistake was obviously a sign from the gods that she would be to live.

"Fo Krah Diin" The dragon roared, but under his booming voice he heard Tsukune whisper a word to counter;

"_Clepta_". (AN: Actually ancient Greek for steal, according to google anyway.)

And the blizzard forming inside the dragon's mouth disappeared…

_But what was this word, he had never heard it before, was this kid mad_? "No… I knew that mask looked familiar," _that is the ancient mask all dragons should fear, or at least they should fear the original owner - Thuror the manacle's bone mask, It was said that the mask contained the breath of any dragon who fought against the wearer._

The ghoul yelled "release" and the dragon's ice breath was fired out from the mask's mouth against the dragon , this shout was more than just a simple frost breath, it combined the three most powerful words for frost - Even a elder dragon would be seriously wounded by it.

Fortune had it for Ghoul, that dragon was directly hit in the already weakened belly, completely freezing the front of the dragon's stomach. Ghoul Kicked himself off of a nearby tree and flipped himself around, copying what Moka did earlier. He flew straight towards the dragon's frozen belly, he kicked the weak spot directly with his foot, shattering the dragon's stomach.

Ghoul then yelled inside the dragon's belly "get out now," and out jumped Tsukune's friends, albeit, covered in slime - they looked okay and only kurumu was injured, once they had vacated from their cosy new home, they rushed to the crushed Moka to help her, however they found that she had already healed and was regaining consciousness.

Ghoul roared over and over again, while standing at the new opening to the dragon's stomach: "YOL".

The dragon was burned from inside out. Dead.

What happened next shocked- everyone, so much so, that you will have to wait for the next chapter…

JK… here is the next bit:

What happened next shocked- everyone, but all present, including Mikogami, all they could do was stare at what they saw before them. The youki from the dragon started flowing towards Tsukune, in a fast moving mist. Ghoul turned to run, but a crackling voice in his head told him to brace himself instead, so he did.

The youki was not really flowing into Tsukune, but instead his mask, Tsukune was not capable of taking in the dragon's 'soul' but the mask was, after a few seconds, it was over. The group gathered together, Mikogami nodded at Yukari and Ruby, they pulled out their wands and cast a simple chain spell, preventing Ghoul from escaping, the gang picked him up and walked him over to the medical room.

While chained up Ghoul lost consciousness, he found himself in a familiar place, his mind. However, he was not alone, he could sense someone hiding in the eternal darkness well past Tsukune's sane mind. Luckily that was one of ghoul's favourite places to go.

After searching the never ending, yet blank part of Tsukune's mind (most of it tbh) Ghoul found what he was looking for, curled up in a ball before him was an old, thin and bony man, he had long rugged grey hair, a equally grey beard and pale skin. The man was obviously of one of the precursor European races, and despite looking old and frail, he had a very strong presence within Tsukune's madness.

"Who are you?" Ghoul asked

"Who are you?" the old man asked, he looked sad, until he looked up at Ghoul. The instant he laid his eyes upon Ghoul he jumped up. Out of nowhere an odd multi-coloured dragon scale plate armour formed equipped to the old man, some of the scales were golden, some azure, others brown and a few were green. He wielded a long and old orangey golden sword, (similar colour to dwemer metal) It was incredibly sharp around the edges because the sharp part of the blade had been reinforced with dragon bone. (Almost as hard as diamond if you remember from chapter 1)

He said "you are the vampire by the name Ghoul, and I am Thuror the Magnificent, well that is what some people call me. I am more commonly known as Thuror Maniacal, but that is besides the point… the point of my sword hahahahahahaha. Actually just shut up, with that stupidity, wait… no. **HAHAHA**, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this to happen."

"Whaaa?" goul said

"**DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT UP? I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, I'VE HEARD ANYTHING YOU COULD SAY THOUSANDS OF TIMES OVER**… Wait, I'm sorry, sometimes I have a foul temper, you see I trapped thousands of fragments of my soul into thousands of my hand made weapons, armours… relics, all sorts really, I even put a fragment of my soul into my old kitchen table… That doesn't matter though, I see through all of these fragments and have come upon many words, paragraphs, stories, _knowings_, but I digress, you are the first non-Dovahkin to wear my mask; in actual fact it was intended for this very purpose. It has absorbed the soul of that dragon you had slain, and it now forcing the soul inside of you as we speak, if it is removed before you have the dragon's soul inside of you, you will be forced into having **me stay hear… forever, oh immortal vampire."**

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be written as soon as I can, I have exams in some difficult subjects coming up in a week, so my time will be split between playing games and writing these stories, and a bit of revision... just a bit...<p>

I might actually realease my other story instead, seeing as i have written 5 chapters for it already, but then again, it has an OC in it who joins the haram, she is quite attractive and... an interesting species, yet she isn't sue. And the story if filled with vampire stuff.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review either pos or neg if you can, it may help me improve the story, and seeing as this is a work in progress, if you have good ideas i might add them to the story. Might.<p> 


End file.
